one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Aether Grayspine
Personality: Aether grew up on a small island in East blue. When he was 3 years old, he and his parents moved out, to Loguetown. On their way over, a storm caught the ship in the open and both his parents got washed overboard. From that moment on he was an orphan. When they finally arrived at Loguetown, the ships captain brought Aether to an orphanage. There Aether stayed for the rest of his youth. Here he learnt the beginning of cooking and the beginning of hand-to-hand combat. His mentor, Kjell Grayspine was a marine from his 20 to his 30ties and he was proficient in boxing an fighting with a pair of tonfa. When grew older Aether became more and more restless. Wondering what lies beyond the Red Mountain, what secrets the Grand Line hold. So when he turned 19 he bid the orphanage and Kjell farewell, but not before he expressed his undying gratitude by becoming Aether Grayspine. Now Aether begins the biggest adventure of his life. Going out exploring the world and making friends. He promised Kjell that he would try to help those in need, keep on training and always keep finding new ways to cook. Backstory: Aether grew up on a small island in East blue. When he was 3 years old, he and his parents moved out, to Loguetown. On their way over, a storm caught the ship in the open and both his parents got washed overboard. From that moment on he was an orphan. When they finally arrived at Loguetown, the ships captain brought Aether to an orphanage. There Aether stayed for the rest of his youth. Here he learnt the beginning of cooking and the beginning of hand-to-hand combat. His mentor, Kjell Grayspine was a marine from his 20 to his 30ties and he was proficient in boxing an fighting with a pair of tonfa. When grew older Aether became more and more restless. Wondering what lies beyond the Red Mountain, what secrets the Grand Line hold. So when he turned 19 he bid the orphanage and Kjell farewell, but not before he expressed his undying gratitude by becoming Aether Grayspine. Now Aether begins the biggest adventure of his life. Going out exploring the world and making friends. He promised Kjell that he would try to help those in need, keep on training and always keep finding new ways to cook. Loguetown: ''' Loguetown is Aether's hometown and the start of his adventure. Here Aether meets Fenix for the first time someone Aether will cross paths with over the time of his adventure. As Aether was talking to Fenix, a thief stole an apple from Aether. He decided to chase the thief and fight him. The thief turned out to be a hungry wander and Aether decided to share the food. He befriended the thief, named Sufi and they both went back to the ship Sufi was using as his base. As they returned to the ship, loguetown got attacked by a Vice-Admiral. Aether took advantage of this situation to talk to Emry, a devil fruit user and convince her to be the captain of their small crew. Emry said she would lead them if they survived this fight. Aether agreed and followed her to the beach. Here he fought Blake the blade devil fruit user. The fight resulted in a loss for Aether, a devil fruit user was too much for Aether but this gave him a wake-up call. He now knows he needs to become stronger. '''Vanilla Island: For a cook Vanilla Island was an awesome experience and for Aether it was wonderfull. He ate a lot of ice cream and tried to learn some new cooking techniques. But Vanilla Island wasn't pleasure alone. When they were sleeping the pirates and marines got brutally woken up by a sensei and his students for some initiation to work-outs. Aether fought against one of the sensei's students called Tracksuit. He was arrogant and beat Aether, but he did point out some flaws of Aether's fighting style. Tracksuit gave Aether the idea for his new style and a technique he has been practising. Divine Palm. Weapons: Martial arts: Boxing, Myth (style in development.) Wakizashi and Aisu Assaulter (pistol) Combat Style: Myth is a style created by Aether. His techniques are based of the Deities of Mount Olympus and the stories Aether heard about them when he was little. Style is mostly focues on hand-to-hand/weapon combat and it tries to redirect the attacks of the opponent rather than body blocking them like Aether learnt with his boxing.Category:Pirates Category:Player